


Living and loving life, in a series of One-Shots.

by Zack1187



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, Little Witch Academia, Persona 4, Persona 5, RWBY, 響け! ユーフォニアム | Hibike! Euphonium (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack1187/pseuds/Zack1187
Summary: Just a collection of One-Shots that pop into my mind, just some stupid, silly fun. No big plots or drama here, no giant conflicts, just a good old time with characters that I love, and an excuse to write about them. Not much else to say about it, I hope you can stop by and see how these stories play out!





	1. Persona 4 Golden - Yu/Chie, One Last Date, Hopefully Alone.

Yu quietly hummed to himself as he descended the stairs, down to the front room, and kitchen, of the Dojima household. He glanced over at the living room, Nanako was already sitting there watching the tv with a smile on her face. He smiled to himself, and made his way over to her, she looked up at him as he approached.

“Oh, Big Bro! Are you going out today?” Nanako asked, Yu just smiled and nodded a bit, before he looked at the tv, Nanako was watching some quiz show, as usual. It wasn’t too long until he had to leave Inaba to return home, only a week or so away now. He frowned when thinking about it, he didn’t really want to go, but he had to see his parents, and return home sometime.

“You going to be okay by yourself Nanako?” Yu asked, his voice quiet, and calm as it typically was, Nanako just smiled, and nodded. Just then the doorbell rang, Nanako stood up, and Yu turned, the two made their way over to the door, Yu opening it, to see Chie on the other side, with a wide smile on her face.

“Hey, there he is, and Nanako-Chan too! How are you doing Nanako-Chan?” Chie asked, Nanako smiled at the older girl, she always seemed to be looking out for her, everyone did, but Chie came around the house a lot more than the others did, Nanako was pretty sure she knew why.

“I’m doing good. Are you and Big Bro going on another date?” Nanako asked innocently, causing Chie to blush, and backpedal a bit, Yu remained calm, with a slight smile on his face. He and Chie had been dating, for a long time now, it wasn’t surprising that Nanako had picked up on it. He wasn’t exactly hiding it, but they were never very explicit about their relationship to others.

“We actually are, Nanako.” Yu said, a slight smile on his face, Chie simply looked at him with a frown, before she smiled down at Nanako.

“Right, sorry, but your Big Bro is taking me on a date today, we could let you tag along if you wanted?” Chie asked, she was hoping the young girl would decline, because it was limited with how much time the two got to go out on dates, but if Nanako wanted to come, Chie wouldn’t stop her, Yu felt the same.

“Oh, that’s fine, I was planning on going over to my friend’s house later today!” Nanako told them, Yu smiled and nodded, before he looked to Chie, who simply nodded at the girl.

“Okay then, well Nanako-Chan, I promise to return your Big Bro later tonight.” Chie said, Nanako just nodded, and looked up at Yu, who looked down at her.

“Have a good day Big Bro, I’ll see you tonight!” Nanako told him, he simply nodded, before he walked out the door, Nanako slid it shut behind him. Yu looked to Chie who blushed a bit, and shook her head.

“Geez, I can’t believe she knew…” Chie muttered, obviously embarrassed, Yu simply smiled at his girlfriend, who was pouting now.

“You’ve come over more than anyone else, it’s no surprise she knew. Dojima’s a detective, so he probably knows something too.” Yu teased her, in a completely serious tone, Chie groaned loudly, and blushed some more, shaking her head.

“Geez I hope not, I might be working for him one day! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?” Chie asked, Yu simply smiled, and walked towards Chie, taking her hand, making the girl look up at him quickly.

“This okay?” Yu asked, as he examined Chie’s face, she just nodded, and smiled a little bit. The two began walking as Chie tried to calm herself down.

“Where are we going today?” Chie asked, Yu simply shrugged at her, and she frowned. “You didn’t even think of that, what were you thinking when you asked me out today?” Chie asked him, he simply shrugged, and smiled a bit.

“That I wanted to spend the day with my cute girlfriend.” He teased her, causing Chie to blush, before she yanked her hand from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you’re just gonna tease me all day, then you don’t get to hold my hand!” Chie exclaimed, before she turned to see her boyfriend looking noticeably sadder, she frowned. “Oh, geez… fine, just quit teasing me…” Chie said, as she offered her hand to him once again, he took it, and smiled once again, he wasn’t too bothered by her behavior, but he enjoyed messing with her.

**_-P4G-_ **

“Well, it’s being together that matters, but still Junes?” Chie asked, as she and Yu sat down at a table, far from their usual table they used with their friends. They sat next to each other, and Yu smiled at her, she blushed from how close they were, they had been a lot closer, but this was in public.

“Part of me thought about taking you to the movies, but… I want to spend as much time in Inaba as possible.” Yu told her, Chie nodded, smiling a bit, she understood that, and agreed with him, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, he smiled and brought his hand up, smoothing out the side of her hair, she giggled a bit at his touch.

Close by, Yosuke had just taken his break, and looked over, seeing the familiar silver hair of his best friend, and what looked to be Chie, leaning against him. Her green jacket making it obvious it was her, he smirked, and decided to go bother them. He was oblivious about a lot of things, but he noticed how close the two of them were, at first, he couldn’t believe it, but the signs went back quite far.

Yu had always chosen to express interest in Chie, back when Yosuke asked him over the phone which girl he preferred between Chie, and Yukiko, Yu had told him Chie. Yu was against the whole “Up Close and Personal” Plan from the beginning, though he participated, it was clear he wasn’t really looking for anyone back then. He always complimented, or rooted for Chie in comparison to the other girls.

“Hey, what are you two love birds doing?” Yoksuke asked loudly as he got close to the couples table, Chie got off Yu quickly, and the two of them whipped their heads around to see Yosuke, with a smirk on his face. Chie blushed, and glared at her friend, while Yu simply remained expressionless.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Chie asked, Yosuke gave her a look like she was an idiot.

“Uh, I work here.” He told her, before smirking once again, winking at her. “Or did you forget that with the excitement of being close to your boyfriend?” Yosuke teased her, Chie glared dangerously at him, Yu simply hummed, Yosuke sure enjoyed teasing Chie, when out of everyone she had caused him the most physical pain, and was the one prone to do it again, it’s like he was asking for it sometimes.

“Ugh, would you just get out of here already?” Chie asked, she wanted to enjoy her date with her boyfriend, and now Yosuke had to show up and ruin everything.

“I’m on break right now, Chie. Not much else to do besides bother you two.” Yosuke told her, Chie glared at him.

“You could go bother Teddie, or go get lunch somewhere else, away from us.” Chie told him, Yosuke simply smirked at her, before looking to Yu, the boy looked as he usually did, calm, but Yosuke could tell he wanted Yosuke gone, so he could spend time with Chie alone.

“Okay fine, I’ll stop bothering you, didn’t mean to upset you so much, just wanted to tease my friends about their date.” Yosuke said, before he remembered something. “Oh yeah, Chie, Yu, are you still going to help out tomorrow?” Yosuke asked, Junes was having a bit of a celebration, and Yosuke had asked several of his friends to help as it was going to be a lot of work, plus it was an excuse to have everyone around at the same time.

“You promised to buy me steak, of course I’m going to show up, and Yu is coming too, obviously.” Chie said, looking to her boyfriend, who nodded in affirmation, before she looked back to Yosuke, who nodded, smirking at the two once again.

“Okay, awesome, thanks guys, now enjoy your date.” He teased them, Chie frowned at him, Yu however smiled, as Yosuke walked away from them, Teddie, in his bear costume walked up to him as he was leaving. “Oh, I was wondering when you’d stop by Ted.” Yosuke said, his, and Teddie’s break was the same, but Teddie was at a different part of the store, so it took him longer to get here.

“Is that Sensei, and Chie-Chan on a date? Sensei’s so cool, and Chie-Chan looks great as usual.” Teddie said, Yosuke glared at him, and as the bear made his way to them, Yosuke grabbed his arm glaring at him.

“Hey, don’t go bothering them! You know they’re on a date! Let’s leave them be.” Yosuke said, Teddie frowned, and the head of his bear costume popped off, revealing his human form, he jumped out of his bear costume, and out of Yosuke’s grip, as the boy ran after him.

“Sensei!” Teddie exclaimed, as he stopped by their table, Yu frowned, as Chie groaned loudly, she just wanted today spent with her boyfriend, she loved all her other friends, but today, she didn’t want to be around any of them.

“What do you want Teddie?” Chie asked, noticeably irritated, Teddie smiled at her, trying to be charming and failing, Yosuke ran up, Teddie’s bear costume in his arms.

“You idiot, you’re supposed to acting as a mascot today, no taking this off!” Yosuke exclaimed, Teddie frowned at Yosuke before he turned back to Chie.

“So, Chie-Chan, why don’t you let me treat you for lunch?” Teddie asked, and Yu’s frown deepened, he liked Teddie he really did, and it wasn’t like he was worried his advances would work, but it really annoyed him when he hit on Chie, for obvious reasons, he never brought it up, because he didn’t want to dishearten the bear too much, but still.

“Uh, how about you leave so I can let my boyfriend treat me to lunch.” Chie told him simply, glaring at the Bear, she was thinking of one swift kick that could end this conversation if it came down to it. Yosuke glared at Teddie.

“Man, it is really creepy how you hit on the girls… I mean, all of them obviously, but especially Chie, you know they’re dating, and it’s disrespectful to continue doing that.” Yosuke, once again speaking nearly the same thoughts Yu had, Teddie frowned, he didn’t mean to upset anyone really, it was just how he was.

“Oh, I’m sorry… but you did promise you would let me score with you Chie-Chan.” Teddie brought up once again, making Chie glare at him.

“Ugh, why can’t you forget that? Me and Yukiko only said it was okay to cheer you up, it wasn’t a real promise. It’s never going to happen Teddie, with any of us.” Chie told him, Teddie sighed, and nodded, Yosuke sighed.

“Come on Teddie, let’s stop bothering them, Yu’s leaving soon anyway, let them spend time alone.” Yosuke reasoned with the bear, who nodded, with a smile.

“Right! One day I’m gonna find a girlfriend just like Sensei!” Teddie exclaimed, as he walked off, Yosuke sighed, shaking his head.

“If that day ever comes before I find someone, please kill me Chie.” Yosuke said, looking to his friend, who smiled at him.

“I don’t think you have to worry too much, but you got it!” Chie promised him, Yosuke smiled, and waved before he walked away from the couple. Chie turned back to Yu, who frowned at her.

“Sorry, should have brought you to the city…” Yu said, Chie shook her head, with a smile.

“No, it’s fine, just being around you is what really matters, you know that.” Chie told him, Yu smiled at her, as she blushed.

“I love you Chie.” Yu said, Chie blushed some more and laughed, smiling sweetly at him.

“I love you too…” Chie said, Yu smiled at her, before he stood up, Chie stood with him. “Right, we should probably get our food, and drinks now, almost forgot with Yosuke and Teddie interrupting.” Chie said, Yu just nodded and the two of them went off to order food, and get drinks for lunch.

**_-P4G-_ **

Yu and Chie got off their scooters, they had decided to go the city after all, figuring that Yu wouldn’t be able to take Chie to the movies at all soon, so they might as well enjoy it for possibly the last time, at least for a while. The two made their way to the movie theater, and purchased tickets.

“Oh, we’re cleaning our theaters right now, so the movie will begin seating in about fifteen minutes, I hope that isn’t too inconvenient.” The polite theater attendant told the couple, who nodded, before walking off. They stood on the sidewalk as people passed them by.

“Well, how are we gonna kill time for fifteen minutes?” Chie asked, Yu shrugged, and looked to the clothing store.

“I could go for a new scarf.” Yu told her, Chie smiled, Yu seemed to have a fondness for scarves, a collection, most were relatively bland ones, simply white, black, grey, or some combination, but he seemed to want to add more colorful scarves to his collection.

“Yeah, let’s go then!” Chie said, Yu smiled, and Yu took her hand, leading her into the clothing store. They deflated a bit when they saw a familiar group of people, friends sure, but they were really hoping this wouldn’t happen, they couldn’t get out the door before they were spotted.

“Oh, Senpai!” Rise exclaimed, before she rushed over to Yu, and Chie, who audibly groaned, while Rise was never as overt as Teddie, she did seem to cling to Yu way too much for Chie to be comfortable. Kanji looked over at Yu, and Chie, he looked like he was forced to come along simply to carry bags for the three girls he was with. Naoto looked over and smiled at the couple, as did Yukiko.

“What are you guys doing here?” Chie asked, wincing a bit, as Rise rushed, and got way too close to Yu, causing him to back up slightly. The others made their way over, Naoto with a frown.

“We probably shouldn’t block the entrance, we should move aside if we are going to speak.” Naoto’s calm voice rang out, Yu nodded, and the group moved to the side, so they weren’t blocking the entrance anymore.

“They want to help Naoto buy some cuter clothes.” Kanji answered, causing Rise to turn to him.

“You wanted to come too Kanji, so you could pick up some materials.” Rise pointed out, Kanji glared at her, and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, and I still need to do that, why bring that up?” Kanji asked, Rise simply shrugged.

“You could take Chie and the others with you, while I stay here with Senpai and pick out a cute outfit for him.” Rise suggested, Kanji glared at her, as Naoto shook her head, and Chie growled at the younger girl.

“Uh, excuse me! We’re on a date here! Don’t just blatantly flirt like that!” Chie exclaimed, as Naoto nodded, adjusting her hat on her head.

“I agree, it is quite rude, imagine if you were on a date with Senpai, and I took him away from you during it, that would be rude.” Naoto said, Chie narrowed her eyes, noticing how Naoto still put Yu into the dating scenario.

“You’re no better! I see the looks you give Senpai! You like him too, don’t you?” Rise asked, Naoto blushed and her eyes widened, as she tried to stammer out a response. Yukiko began laughing at them, Chie frowned at her, as Kanji rolled his eyes.

“Real sorry about this Senpai, we should all leave you two alone, so you can proceed with your date in peace.” Kanji said, glaring at the girls around him. Naoto cleared her throat and nodded, smiling wryly at Yu, and Chie.

“He is right, we should leave the happy couple alone.” Naoto, always the voice of reason easily agreed with Kanji’s logic. Rise frowned, and looked up at Yu.

“Are we really bothering you that much Senpai?” Rise asked, Yu frowned, as Yukiko calmed down, and smiled to herself.

“What’s the harm in all of us hanging out anyway? Yu is leaving soon, so shouldn’t we all spend as much time together as we can?” Yukiko asked, Chie groaned.

“Ugh, it’s not that! We have all day tomorrow for us to all hang out! Today was supposed to be about me and my boyfriend! Geez, what’s so hard to understand?” Chie asked, Rise deflated a bit, but nodded, as did Yukiko. Kanji and Naoto sighed.

“They’re like little kids sometimes, I thought I was supposed to be the youngest…” Kanji muttered, Naoto chuckled as the group left the clothing store.

“I agree, they can be quite immature.” Naoto said, Rise smirked to herself.

“You two seem pretty close.” She teased them, as the doors of the store closed they heard Kanji protest loudly that it wasn’t like that between them. Chie sighed once again, and looked up at Yu, who was watching her.

“Well, that makes everyone ruining our date. At least it probably won’t happen again. I swear if we run into Kou or Daisuke at the movies I’m gonna lose it.” Chie said, as she and Yu moved to look at the scarves, Yu smiled.

“I don’t know, I think Kou would be happy to see you.” Yu teased her, Chie groaned out loud, she noticed Kou acting weird when she was around, and Yu had just told her one night that the basketball player had a crush on her.

“Ugh, yeah, I need to find a way to let him down easy. It’s kinda weird to have him so nervous around me, and try to act normal… Does he know we’re dating?” Chie asked, Yu smiled and shook his head at her. He was close with Kou and Daisuke, but he hadn’t told them anything like that, not for any reason, it just hadn’t come up.

“No, but I really should. Kou still wants to set up a group date with him, Daisuke, and me, plus two unfortunate girls.” Yu said, Chie tilted her head.

“Only two unfortunate girls?” Chie asked, Yu smiled at her.

“Well, you’d be my date, so you won’t be so unfortunate, but the other two girls… Hey, do you think we could get Yukiko, and Rise to humor them?” Yu asked, Chie laughed at the thought of Kou and Daisuke on a group date with those two.

“That would be some sweet revenge, if only we could get them to agree to it.” Chie said, Yu smiled.

“We probably could, if not, we could always dress Teddie, and Yosuke up as girls and have them date Kou and Daisuke.” Yu said, with a smirk, Chie laughed even harder at the thought.

“Teddie would be too dangerous! He’d confuse those two so much, sheesh, I think he was prettier than me when he cross-dressed!” Chie said, laughing slightly, Yu simply shook his head.

“I still stand by you being the prettiest girl there. I mean, I would have personally voted for Kanji to win the cross-dressing pageant, because he looked adorable.” Yu laughed, Chie laughed even harder at his words, placing a hand on Yu’s shoulder to keep herself up.

“Oh, we should probably stop now, it’s only going to get more, and more ridiculous.” Chie said, as she tried to stop laughing, Yu smiled, looked towards the scarves. Chie finally calmed down, and examined them as well.

“What about this one?” Yu asked, as he picked one up, it was green, with a white stitching in it, Chie smiled at him, nodding her approval.

“It’s perfect!” Chie told him, he nodded, agreeing with her, the couple made their way over to the cashier, and bought the scarf, Chie pulled out her phone, and looked at the time, as the two were leaving the store.

“They ready yet?” Yu asked, Chie smiled up at him and nodded, letting him take her hand in his, as they made their way to the movie theater, it my not have been a perfect date with just the two of them, but they seemed to always have fun, no matter where they went, so long as they were together.


	2. Little Witch Academia - Akko/Diana, A Date After Exams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko just handing out, going on a date, dealing with teasing from classmates. All fun, all fluff, nothing serious. Also, some One-Shots may have follow ups, like the Persona 4 one, there could be a follow up about the group date, no guarantees on when they'll be continued, but if people want to see them, or you guys have suggestions yourselves, and I know the couple, or series, I could be open to requests.

“Diana! Diana!” Akko yelled as she ran towards the blonde, who turned to face her, her face rather impassive. The Japanese girl skidded to a halt in front of Diana, and took a couple quick breaths, her hands on her knees, as she tried to recover from her fit of running.

“Something you need Akko?” Diana asked, the girl in front of her was typically like this, so this wasn’t much of a surprise. Akko shot back up, and grabbed Diana’s hands in both of her own, making the blonde blush and recoil a bit, as Akko got way too close to her face.

“Let’s go on a date!” Akko exclaimed, rather loudly, Diana just blushed and stared at the girl with wide eyes. “Tomorrow I mean, since we have time off, we should go to town and have a date, or we can stay here, whatever you want!” Akko said, Diana just blinked at her girlfriend.

“…Didn’t we already have a date planned?” Diana asked, Akko deflated, and thought for a moment, before she came to the realization that they had indeed already talked about this, Akko had been half dead from exams, so it slipped her mind at the time. Diana let out a sigh at her girlfriend’s forgetful nature.

“Well, that doesn’t matter! What matters is the date!” Akko exclaimed, Diana smiled a bit, and nodded, before pulling her hands from Akko’s grasp. She then grabbed Akko’s hands and held them down while moving in to kiss the girl on the cheek. Akko giggled like a little girl, Diana pulled away with a smile.

“So, what were you planning on doing today?” Diana asked, Akko simply shrugged, with a passive look, Diana smiled, and turned, one of her hands still holding Akko’s. “Would you mind studying with me?” Diana asked, Akko pouted at her.

“Exams got over two days ago… I don’t wanna start studying again! Between you, and professor Ursula, and Lotte, I studied quite a lot for them, so I’m burnt out… I will go with you though.” Akko said, Diana simply smiled, and nodded before she dragged Akko with her to the library.

“Okay then, just be sure not to distract me too much.” Diana said, with a knowing smile, Akko scoffed.

“I would never intentionally do that!”

“Right, but you are so cute that I might get distracted by you unintentionally.” Diana teased her, Akko blushed a bit, and laughed, scratching the back of her head.

“You’re so sweet Diana.” Akko said, Diana simply smiled. The two walked down the hall together chatting idly about various trivial things, once they reached the library, Diana opened the doors, and stepped aside to let Akko in first. “Oh, Professor Ursula!” Akko said, as she saw the woman at one of the tables close to the entrance, reading some large book. Diana smiled, as she came up beside Akko.

“Oh, hello Akko, Diana, what brings you two here?” Professor Ursula asked, Diana smiled at the teacher, before she took Akko’s hand once again.

“Just some studying. What are you reading?” Diana asked, as she walked over to her teacher, Ursula smiled, and shrugged.

“It’s nothing important, just some material I though I could teach about next week.” Ursula said, as she shut the book, and stood, facing the two girls, noticing their hands interlocked, she smiled at the two. “You two seem close.” Ursula said, in a teasing tone of voice, making Diana turn red, and Akko laugh awkwardly.

“U- um, yes.” Diana said quietly, Akko laughed loudly as she swung Diana’s hand, earning a sharp, and quick shush from the librarian, and Diana. Ursula just laughed at her protégé.

“We’ve been dating for about two weeks now.” Akko whispered loudly, Diana nodded, closing her eyes and sighing.

“You’re the first person that knows besides us, I think, unless… Akko, did you tell Sucy, and Lotte?” Diana asked, Akko shook her head in response.

“No, never came up. Why?” Akko asked, Diana simply shrugged, with a slight smile.

“You do tend to share too much sometimes, I am glad you can hold back however.” Diana said, Ursula laughed a bit, and decided to take her leave.

“Akko, our next tutoring session will be tomorrow night, unless you have other plans?” Ursula asked, Akko shook her head, and Ursula nodded. “Well, I will leave now, you two enjoy your studying, see you tomorrow night Akko.” Ursula said, before she left the library. Diana pulled Akko with her, with no real fight from the Japanese girl.

“Do you not want me to tell people Diana?” Akko asked, as she and Diana took their seats at a table, Akko scooting her chair closer to Diana’s, the blonde smiled at her.

“It’s not that Akko, I was simply wondering whether or not you told anyone else. Though I would prefer to keep my private life private, what we have is no one else’s concern.” Diana told her frankly, Akko nodded, understanding the blonde’s logic.

“That’s true, but our friends will find out eventually, it would be fine to tell them, right?” Akko asked, Diana hummed for a moment, she was dating Akko, so complete secrecy was simply not an option, for a few reasons. One, Akko was Akko, and two, once they had started dating the blonde felt best when she was holding Akko’s hand, or leaning on her, both would be obvious signs to them dating.

“I suppose it would be fine. Though some people might be best not to tell.” Diana said, mostly thinking of Amanda, Akko giggled mischievously, also thinking of Amanda, as Diana began taking out her study materials.

“Yeah, but, anyway, do you have to study Diana? Why can’t you just relax?” Akko asked, Diana just let out a sigh, and gave her girlfriend a look, she tried to look disapproving, but Diana found it rather difficult to keep a stern look with Akko now, before it had been easy, but now… Well, it was more difficult.

“We are going on a date tomorrow Akko, even though exams are over I don’t want to fall behind.” Diana told the Japanese girl, Akko let out a sigh, and sank in her seat, as she crossed her arms, and pouted.

“Like you can even fall behind…” Akko said, Diana let out a sigh, and put her study materials back in her bag, looking to Akko, who was too busy pouting to pay attention to her.

“Come on, Akko, we’re going on a date now.” Diana said, matter-of-factly, as she stood up, Akko perked up, and stood up alongside Diana, who grabbed her hand, and pulled her along once again, the two ran into Sucy and Lotte in the hall and stopped immediately.

“What are you two doing?” Lotte asked, causing the blonde to stop, and Akko to imitate a fish as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why they were rushing off. Sucy, with her usual disinterested, and bored expression examined how Diana was holding Akko’s hand, then proceeded to snicker evilly, showing her sharpened teeth.

“Akko, you and Diana going off to do something naughty?” Sucy asked, with a devious tone to her voice, Akko glared at her friend, as Diana blushed.

“No! We’re just going on a date! I mean…” Akko looked to Diana who was trying to calm herself down, Lotte looked between the two girls, and gasped.

“You two are dating! I knew something was happening, because Akko has been uncharacteristically happy through exams, now it makes sense!” Lotte said, noting how Akko through the last week of exams was generally happy most of the time, saying she had to do good, because she had something to look forwards to, usually Akko was very mopey during exams.

“Yes, well we are, so there, that’s that!” Akko said, Diana let out a sigh, and nodded.

“Yes, and we are heading off to have a date, so if you would please excuse us…” Diana said, Sucy just gave Diana a look, looking disinterested.

“Are you sure you want Akko of all people as a partner? She’s really unreliable, as I’m sure you know.” Sucy said, with an evil smile, Diana frowned, and Akko glared at her close friend, but before she could say anything in protest, Diana spoke up.

“I believe Akko has many redeeming qualities, despite her faults, that’s enough for me.” Diana said frankly, Sucy nodded, shrugging a bit.

“So long as you feel that way, all that matters I guess.” Sucy said indifferently, she was happy that Akko had found someone to put up with her, but she wasn’t about to tell Akko that. Lotte smiled, as she examined the couple.

“You two do seem pretty perfect for each other! In a lot of ways, you two are opposites, making it so much sweeter when you do get along, like this one time in Nightfall, where…” Sucy tugged on Lotte’s sleeve, making her stop talking, the blonde looked at Akko, and Diana, both looked like they wanted to leave.

“Lotte, Sucy, we really do have to go, I’ll see you guys later though!” Akko said, Lotte, and Sucy nodded, and walked past the couple, Diana and Akko made their way through the school, Akko pulled Diana behind a statue, when they saw Amanda, and her roommates. The Japanese girl knew that Amanda would not let them go if she saw them.

“Akko, it’s impolite to hide from people.” Diana said, Akko nodded, with a simply smile.

“Yeah, maybe, but still, I wanna go on our date without waiting too long.” Akko said, once the green team was out of sight, the two witches came out of hiding and made their way to the Ley Line, without further issues, or stops.

“Do you feel confident enough to ride your broom, or do you want to just share mine?” Diana asked, Akko hummed, she was getting better on a broom, and she had used the Ley Lines by herself while going to town with Sucy and Lotte, but at the same time, she could be closer to Diana if they shared.

“I’d rather share yours.” Akko said, Diana smiled and summoned her broom with her wand, once it came to her, she mounted it, and looked over her shoulder as Akko got on behind her, wrapping her arms around Diana, and leaning against her with a smile.

“You’re warm Diana!” Akko said, as she perked up, Diana blushed at her, and nodded, Diana took off, travelling through the Ley Line, with Akko holding onto her, with a goofy smile on her face. The two landed, Akko, and Diana making their way into town.

“So, anything you want to do first?” Diana asked, Akko hummed, as she tried to think of something they could do.

“We could go get some food!” Akko suggested, Diana smiled, and nodded.

“Fine by me.” Diana confirmed, the two of them made their way to a local diner. Diana hummed, and looked to Akko, as she examined the menu, in the front of the line was a couple, and behind them was a man in a suit. “I have to go the bathroom, if you have to, order me a salad please.” Diana said, as she handed Akko her wallet, Akko nodded, as Diana walked off to the bathroom.

“You two seem familiar.” The man in the suit in front of Akko said, making Akko jump in surprise, as he turned around, and she saw her good friend Andrew, a small smile on his face.

“Andrew! What are you doing here?” Akko asked, Andrew smiled, and slipped his hands into his pockets, as he smiled down at the Japanese witch.

“Getting food, I’m supposed to have a meeting with some diplomat in an hour.” Andrew told her, glancing towards the bathroom. “What are you two doing here?”

“Getting food.” Akko answered simply, Andrew smiled at her, nodding.

“How did your exams go?” Andrew asked, Akko let out a sigh, and instantly deflated, Andrew chuckled at her antics.

“I think I did good, Diana helped me study, well, and Professor Ursula, still, ugh, I don’t like exams.” Akko said to him, Andrew nodded.

“I suppose for someone like you, they would be difficult.” Andrew teased her, Akko glared at him, as he maintained a frown, trying not to laugh at her. Diana came back from the bathroom, and made her way over to the two, glaring at Andrew.

“Andrew, what a surprise.” Diana said politely, but still trying to show her irritation with his presence, he frowned at her. Akko kept glaring at Andrew.

“Diana, you seem pleased to see me.” He said dryly, Diana closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply for a moment, she had to remind herself that Andrew was a friend, one of hers, and Akko’s, but he could be so difficult sometimes. She supposed she could too, but still, that wasn’t the issue now.

“I am, it’s been too long since we met in person, how have you been?” Diana asked, Andrew shrugged, looking back to Akko.

“I’ve been fine. Akko, if you’ve got something to say, just say it please.” He said to the witch, who glared at him, Diana frowned, and closed her eyes.

“I’ll have you know I’ve gotten way better at magic!” Akko yelled, Diana let out a sigh, and reached around, gripping Akko’s shoulder making the Japanese witch widen her eyes, Andrew just looked at Diana as she pulled Akko to her, and glared up at Andrew, as he glared back down at her.

“Akko calm down, we’re going to have a nice date today, regardless of unwanted nuisances.” Diana said, Andrew shook his head at her.

“You two are on a date?” He asked, Diana nodded firmly, she was still wary of Andrew, at one point she thought that Akko might have liked him, or he liked her for a time, but whatever the case was, Akko was her girlfriend now, and she was going to make sure Andrew knew it, and Amanda, for that matter.

“Is there a problem with that?” Diana asked, Andrew shook his head with a smile.

“No, I’m happy, for the both of you actually. I’ve always thought that you needed someone like Akko in your life, and Akko needs someone like you around to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself too bad.” Andrew said, with a small smile, Diana nodded, as Akko glared up at Andrew again.

“Hey, I told you I’ve gotten better at magic!” Akko said, Andrew smiled, and nodded.

“I believe you.” Andrew said simply, with a small smile. The couple in front of him finished ordering their food, Andrew smiled. “Well, I will leave you two to sit by yourself, and enjoy my meal in peace.” Andrew said, Diana frowned, and looked to Akko.

“Andrew, you can eat with us, we’re friends after all, seems silly to sit apart!” Akko said, Andrew smiled at her, and let out a sigh, like she was asking too much of him, before he smiled at her.

“If you don’t mind, I would hate to intrude on your date.” Andrew told them, Diana let out a sigh.

“I agree with Akko, it does seem silly to sit apart when we’re eating at the same place, at the same time. There’s still plenty left to this date, and have a meal with a friend is never a bad idea.” Diana said, with a smile, Andrew nodded.

“Fine then, as compensation for ruining your meal, I will order for the two of you, what do you want?” Andrew asked, turning around to order food, Akko perked up, and dashed forwards to look at the menu, Diana smiled and followed her girlfriend. Today was going to very interesting, to say the least, as was every day with dating Akko.


End file.
